I. The Protox Enzyme and its Involvement in the Chlorophyll/Heme Biosynthetic Pathway
The biosynthetic pathways that lead to the production of chlorophyll and heme share a number of common steps. Chlorophyll is a light harvesting pigment present in all green photosynthetic organisms. Heme is a cofactor of hemoglobin, cytochromes, P450 mixed-function oxygenases, peroxidases, and catalases (see, e.g. Lehninger, Biochemistry. Worth Publishers, New York (1975)), and is therefore a necessary component for all aerobic organisms.
The last common step in chlorophyll and heme biosynthesis is the oxidation of protoporphyrinogen IX to protoporphyrin IX. Protoporphyrinogen oxidase (referred to herein as "protox") is the enzyme that catalyzes this last oxidation step (Matringe et al., Biochem. J. 260:231 (1989)).
The protox enzyme has been purified either partially or completely from a number of organisms including the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae (Labbe-Bois and Labbe, In Biosynthesis of Heme and Chlorophyll, E. H. Dailey, ed. McGraw Hill: New York, pp. 235-285 (1990)), barley etioplasts (Jacobs and Jacobs, Biochem. J. 244:219 (1987)), and mouse liver (Dailey and Karr, Biochem. 26:2697 (1987)). Genes encoding protox have been isolated from two prokaryotic organisms, Escherichia coli (Sasarman et al., Can. J. Microbiol. 39:1155 (1993)) and Bacillus subtilis (Dailey et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:813 (1994)). These genes share no sequence similarity; neither do their predicted protein products share any amino acid sequence identity. The E. coli protein is approximately 21 kDa, and associates with the cell membrane. The B. subtilis protein is 51 kDa, and is a soluble, cytoplasmic activity.
Protox encoding cDNAs have now also been isolated from humans (see Nishimura et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270(14):8076-8080 (1995) and plants (International application no. PCT/IB95/00452 filed Jun. 8, 1995, published Dec. 21, 1995 as WO 95/34659).
II. The Protox Gene as a Herbicide Target
The use of herbicides to control undesirable vegetation such as weeds or plants in crops has become almost a universal practice. The relevant market exceeds a billion dollars annually. Despite this extensive use, weed control remains a significant and costly problem for farmers.
Effective use of herbicides requires sound management. For instance, time and method of application and stage of weed plant development are critical to getting good weed control with herbicides. Since various weed species are resistant to herbicides, the production of effective herbicides becomes increasingly important.
Unfortunately, herbicides that exhibit greater potency, broader weed spectrum and more rapid degradation in soil can also have greater crop phytotoxicity. One solution applied to this problem has been to develop crops that are resistant or tolerant to herbicides. Crop hybrids or varieties resistant to the herbicides allow for the use of the herbicides without attendant risk of damage to the crop. Development of resistance can allow application of a herbicide to a crop where its use was previously precluded or limited (e.g. to pre-emergence use) due to sensitivity of the crop to the herbicide. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,373 to Anderson et al. is directed to plants resistant to various imidazolinone or sulfonamide herbicides. The resistance is conferred by an altered acetohydroxyacid synthase (AHAS) enzyme. U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,374 to Goodman et al. relates to plant cells and plants containing a gene encoding a mutant glutamine synthetase (GS) resistant to inhibition by herbicides that were known to inhibit GS, e.g. phosphinothricin and methionine sulfoximine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,659 to Bedbrook et al. is directed to plants that express a mutant acetolactate synthase that renders the plants resistant to inhibition by sulfonylurea herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,602 to Somers et al. discloses plants tolerant to inhibition by cyclohexanedione and aryloxyphenoxypropanoic acid herbicides. The tolerance is conferred by an altered acetyl coenzyme A carboxylase(ACCase).
The protox enzyme serves as the target for a variety of herbicidal compounds. The herbicides that inhibit protox include many different structural classes of molecules (Duke et al, Weed Sci. 39:465 (1991); Nandihalli et al., Pesticide Biochem. Physiol. 43:193 (1992); Matringe et al., FEBS Lett. 245:35 (1989); Yanase and Andoh, Pesticide Biochem. Physiol. 35:70 (1989)). These herbicidal compounds include the diphenylethers {e.g. acifluorfen, 5-[2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy]-2-nitrobezoic acid; its methyl ester; or oxyfluorfen, 2-chloro-1-(3-ethoxy-4-nitrophenoxy)-4-(trifluorobenzene)}, oxidiazoles, (e.g. oxidiazon, 3-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylethoxy)phenyl]-5-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-1,3,4-oxad iazol-2-(3H)-one), cyclic imides (e.g. S-23142, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-propargyloxyphenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimide; chlorophthalim, N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimide), phenyl pyrazoles (e.g. TNPP-ethyl, ethyl 2-[1-(2,3,4-trichlorophenyl)-4-nitropyrazolyl-5-oxy]propionate; M&B 39279), pyridine derivatives (e.g. LS 82-556), and phenopylate and its O-phenylpyrrolidino- and piperidinocarbamate analogs. Many of these compounds competitively inhibit the normal reaction catalyzed by the enzyme, apparently acting as substrate analogs.
Typically, the inhibitory effect on protox is determined by measuring fluorescence at about 622 to 635 nM, after excitation at about 395 to 410 nM (see, e.g. Jacobs and Jacobs, Enzyme 28:206 (1982); Sherman et al., Plant Physiol. 97:280 (1991)). This assay is based on the fact that protoporphyrin IX is a fluorescent pigment, and protoporphyrinogen IX is nonfluorescent.
The predicted mode of action of protox-inhibiting herbicides involves the accumulation of protoporphyrinogen IX in the chloroplast. This accumulation is thought to lead to leakage of protoporphyrinogen IX into the cytosol where it is oxidized by a peroxidase activity to protoporphyrin IX. When exposed to light, protoporphyrin IX can cause formation of singlet oxygen in the cytosol. This singlet oxygen can in turn lead to the formation of other reactive oxygen species, which can cause lipid peroxidation and membrane disruption leading to rapid cell death (Lee et al., Plant Physiol. 102:881 (1993)).
Not all protox enzymes are sensitive to herbicides that inhibit plant protox enzymes. Both of the protox enzymes encoded by genes isolated from Escherichia coli (Sasarman et al., Can. J. Microbiol. 39:1155 (1993)) and Bacillus subtilis (Dailey et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:813 (1994)) are resistant to these herbicidal inhibitors. In addition, mutants of the unicellular alga Chlamydomonas reinhardtii resistant to the phenylimide herbicide S-23142 have been reported (Kataoka et al., J. Pesticide Sci. 15:449 (1990); Shibata et al., In Research in Photosynthesis, Vol. III, N. Murata, ed. Kluwer:Netherlands. pp. 567-570 (1992)). At least one of these mutants appears to have an altered protox activity that is resistant not only to the herbicidal inhibitor on which the mutant was selected, but also to other classes of protox inhibitors (Oshio et al., Z. Naturforsch. 48c:339 (1993); Sato et al., In ACS Symposium on Pornphyric Pesticides, S. Duke, ed. ACS Press:Washington, D.C. (1994)). A mutant tobacco cell line has also been reported that is resistant to the inhibitor S-21432 (Che et al., Z. Naturforsch. 48c:350 (1993). In addition, modified, inhibitor-resistant forms of plant protox coding sequences have been described in international application no. PCT/IB95/00452 filed Jun. 8,1995, published Dec. 21, 1995 as WO 95/34659.
III. Regulation of Protox Gene Expression
The bulk of the research related to the protox gene that has been conducted thus far has focused upon the coding sequence and modifications to this enzyme that may render it resistant to protox inhibitors. No information is available in the art with regard to the regulatory elements that control and promote the expression of protox coding sequences in plants.